Channel NewsAsia
Channel NewsAsia (abbreviated CNA) is an English language Asia-Pacific news network based in Singapore and owned by MediaCorp. Started on 1 March 1999 based in Singapore by Television Corporation of Singapore, it was launched internationally on 12 February 2001 as the international broadcasting arm of Channel NewsAsia. It is now viewed in 24 territories across Asia. The satellite footprint of the channel stretches across the Middle East, much of Asia, and Australia. Unique features When an interviewee gives his/her views in a language other than English, Channel NewsAsia does not superimpose the original audio with a voice translation unlike other news organisations. Instead an English subtitle appears preserving and complementing the original audio. This includes programmes that use Indonesian and Malay as their main language. But,Available On Macau Cable TV Channel 27 and HKBN BBTV Channel 734 Key Personnel *Managing Director: Debra Soon *Chief Editor, English News Output: Lian Pek *Vice-President, English Current Affairs: Tan Lek Hwa *Vice-President, Production Services: Norraine Yusof *Vice-President, Network Programming and Promotions: Donovan Castillo Mohlman *Vice-President, Network Distribution: Woon Chuk Chan *Vice-President, Corporate Communications: Han Chuan Quee *Vice-President, Regional Sales: Jeanie Ho *Assistant Vice-President, Business Development: Yong Chung Jin *Assistant Vice-President, Network Programming and Promotions: Rohana Mohamed *Voice-Over Announcer, Andrew Crothers Programmes and presenters Channel NewsAsia is an international news channel focusing primarily on Asian news, information and current affairs. Each of its news bulletins run for half-hour, starting at the top of the hour except for AM Live! which runs for two consecutive hours and Primetime Asia, First Look Asia and Asia Connect, which run for one hour for each programme. The bottom of the hour features documentaries, lifestyle programming, health programming, current affairs and business news. The channel now airs programmes 24 hours a day with some programmes broadcast from the channel's new studios at the DBS Building in Marina Bay. The station also produces news stories for the newscast on Singapore's only English language general-entertainment channel, MediaCorp Channel 5. In addition, after major regional or international news bulletins, a weather forecast of key global cities is shown. Also, before the top of selected hours the World Live by EarthTV is also shown. News Programmes Current Current programmes airing outside CNA Former Productions of Channel NewsAsia and Other Programmes Correspondents Asia East Asia * Valarie Tan,China Correspondent, Shanghai * Leslie Tang, Hong Kong Correspondent / Hong Kong Business Correspondent, Hong Kong * Roland Lim, Hong Kong Bureau Chief/Business Correspondent, Hong Kong * Michiyo Ishida, Japan Bureau Chief, Tokyo * Lim Yun Suk, Korea Bureau Chief, Seoul * Kristine Lim, China Correspondent, Beijing * Victoria Jen, Taiwan Correspondent, Taipei * Maria Siow, East Asia Bureau Chief, Beijing Southeast Asia * Devianti Faridz Indonesia Bureau Chief, Jakarta * Melissa Goh, Malaysia Bureau Chief, Kuala Lumpur * Anasuya Sanyal, Thailand (including Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam) Correspondent, Bangkok * Christine Ong, Philippines Correspondent, Manila * Sujadi Siswo, Senior Southeast Asia Correspondent South Asia * Akhtar Jamal, Pakistan Correspondent, Islamabad * Smita Prakash, India Correspondent, New Delhi * Zain Awan, India Correspondent, New Delhi * Ravi Prasad, Sri Lanka Correspondent, Colombo * Paula Slier, AfghanistanCorrespondent, Kabul West Asia * Allyson Gosney Israel Correspondent, Tel Aviv Australasia * Donald Low Australia Correspondent, Sydney North America * Simon Marks, United States Bureau Chief, Washington, D.C. * Daniel Ryntjes, United States Correspondent, Washington, D.C. * Priscilla Huff, United States Correspondent, Washington, D.C. * Malcolm Brown, United States Correspondent, Washington * Nathan King, United States Correspondent / United States Business Correspondent / United Nations Correspondent, New York * Kate Moody United States Correspondent, Washington * Paige Kollock, United States Correspondent / United States Business Correspondent, New York * Steve Mort, United States Correspondent / United States Correspondent, Miami * Natalie Carney United State Correspondent New York Europe * Catherine Drew, Europe Bureau Chief, London * Paul Burge, Europe Correspondent, London * Olly Barratt, Europe Correspondent, London * Nina Maria Potts, Europe Correspondent, Brussels Singapore (News headquarters) Feeds and ticker Channel NewsAsia has two separate feeds namely a Singapore feed — Channel NewsAsia Singapore — and International feed — Channel NewsAsia International. Both feeds have the almost the same programmes especially since Singapore Tonight and Singapore Business Tonight started airing live Internationally in July 2008. The exception to this is 20/20 and Singapore Connect @ 6 which only air in Singapore. Other important differences include a short, one-minute Singapore Update at various times of the day in the Singapore feed, the content of advertising where those in the Singapore feed cater to local audiences and the order in which magazine programmes/documentaries are aired within the week. In addition, the Singapore feed is supplemented by a Teletext service. Furthermore during the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, viewers in Singapore were given more highlights of the games than regional viewers. Channel NewsAsia Singapore feed is available as a free-to-air television network in Singapore hence cable or IPTV subscription isn't required to receive the channel. Channel NewsAsia International is available on the AsiaSat 3S satellite as well as various cable/satellite operators. The news and stock ticker tape is a permanent feature on Channel NewsAsia International and since 12 February 2001 has not been taken off the air during commercials. This allows for uninterrupted viewing of the latest news and stock prices. Singapore viewers are given local news and live prices from the Singapore Stock Exchange (SSX) as well; regional viewers are given delayed stock prices from various regional exchanges. In addition Singapore and international viewers do get a timepiece on AM Live!. Watches and sponsors on clocks before the news For Singapore viewers an Channel NewsAsia International has a clock ident to countdown to the top of the hour as a lead-in to live news bulletins. The announcer usually says it this way: "Time by (sponsor): (time)." Website The Channel NewsAsia website features news and video reports from Singapore, Asia and international locations as well as business, sports, technology, entertainment and special reports. Various presenters and correspondents maintain blogs on this site. The site also has a 7-day archive of news. A live stream of Channel NewsAsia International is available on the channel's website in areas covered by AsiaSat 3S (including Singapore). "YOURNEWS" is a feature on this site where viewers can upload first-hand footage of news events happening in their area and visitors can also view such footage. The channel used to maintain a website in Mandarin, which was discontinued in 1 January 2005. See also *Media of Singapore References External links *Channel NewsAsia (English) *SG Press Centre Category:MediaCorp Category:Television stations in Singapore Category:24-hour television news channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999